Dirty Mind
by mocasoul
Summary: What happens when you mix George home alone, Chinese food, 80’s rock music, Playboy magazines, and thoughts of a certain blonde girl? Smutty goodness! Short and sticky, sweet...ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek...**

**A/N: I know this is a wierd pairing, but there should be more out there...can't all be Dasey, you know.**

It was almost midnight when George Venturi decided to find his collection of 80's rock bands and crank it up. He was alone for the entire weekend because Nora took the girls to some spa weekend for a little girl bonding time. Edwin was staying over at Teddy's and Derek was away for a hockey game. George was happy to be alone for the night.

He had ordered some Chinese and gotten out his guitar and played along with a few songs. He had also gotten out his old collection of Playboy magazines he was able to hide from Nora. Of course, he was going to get those out for the night. He was alone, after all.

"Oh yeah..." he said as he saw the issue with a sexy red head on the cover. Flipping through the magazine, he saw a busty blonde that reminded him of Sally...his son's girlfriend.

He knew he should feel ashamed that he was lusting after her. In fact, he did feel ashamed that he was lusting after her. He was a dirty old man when it came to thinking about her. He was a man in his forties and she was a seventeen year old girl. She was his son's age and he was married to a beautiful woman. But Sally was, for lack of better words, hot. Her full breasts in her Smelly Nelly's t-shirt taunted him as if they knew he was staring. She was a fresh-faced girl he, desperately wanted to corrupt. Perhaps, Derek had already done that. Perhaps, Sally was the hidden slut under all that nice charm. He wanted her so bad he could feel himself growing hard just thinking about her. He closed his eyes as he ran his hand over his ever grown bulge in his loose pants.

_"Mr. Venturi..." she would say in her innocent, yet seductive voice. He imagined her looking exactly like an 80's video vixen with her blonde locks teased up like a wild mane. She would wear a bright red bra and panties with matching cherry red lipstick. He could just see her in front of him swinging around a metal pole to the music of Winger's "Seventeen" with her hair swinging around her. "You love watching me, don't you?" she'd say as she would drop to her knees and crawl to him, slowly. "You're getting hard just thinking about my mouth on your hard cock..." she would say sensually as she run her hands up and down his thighs...inching her hands closer to his cock until she knows he's ready. Reaching her hand inside, she would grip his cock at the base and, slowly, move her hand up and down his hard shaft making him moan out._

Just then, George gripped the base of his cock and began stroking the length. He imagined her small hands instead of his large hands. He let out a groan as he thought about Sally's plump lips around his cock. God, he couldn't even count the number of times he wanted to shove his cock past the barrier of her luscious lips.

_"Mr. Venturi...I love your cock. It's so big." she would say before returning her hot, wet mouth to his cock. He would tug on that long, blonde mane and hold the strands in his clenched fist as she sped up. She would look up at him with big, beautiful eyes with a mischievous glint within them. "Don't cum yet, Mr. Venturi..." she would say as she lifted her mouth away from his cock. "I'm going to make you feel even better." she would say as she took off her red bra. He knew he would love the sight of her young, bare breasts in front of him. "Hope you like tit-fucking, Mr. Venturi..." she would say with a sly smirk as she would place his cock between the valley of her breasts and move her chest up and down. "You like that?"_

"Yeah..." George said out loud as he continued to stroke his throbbing cock. Gradually, he began to quicken his pace as he thought about ripping off her thin, panties as she was on on her hands and knees in front of him. He tighten his fist about his organ and imagined her tight, wet pussy. He let out a loud, animalistic groan as he imagined plunging in and out of her.

_"That's it, Mr. Venturi! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I'm your slut!"_

"You're my slut..." he groaned out as he imagined pulling hair and pounding into her.

_"Fuck me until I scream! Make me cum! Fuck me until I beg you for mercy!"_

"Mmm...mercy..." he moaned out as he stroked even faster. He could feel himself nearing his climax as he thought about driving his cock deeper into her core.

_"Give me all of that cock! Ooh fuck! Come on, fuck me!"_

"Fuck, I'm coming!" he shouted as he felt the knot building in his stomach starting to unravel.

_"That's right! Cum for me! Give me that sweet fucking cum!"_

"Fuck!" he roared out as he came coating his hand as his hips surged forward. He crashed back down onto the couch as he sat there panting with his eyes closed imagining Sally screaming out. He opened his eyes as his senses came back to him and noticed that Mötley Crüe's "Talk Dirty To Me" was still playing as he reached for the tissues and grabbed a couple to clean himself up.

He mused at the thought of having to see her again whenever she came to see Derek, and he wondered how long he could go seeing her without getting a hard-on. It was definitely going to be a lot more difficult after the fantasy he had about her that night.


End file.
